<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair dye stains by y0ui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768200">Hair dye stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui'>y0ui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i write so much ranboo content [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hair Dyeing, High School AU, Light Angst, Modern AU, OOC, Oneshot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Technoblade are Best Friends, Ranboo and Technoblade dye their hair, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling dynamic, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Very ooc but also not, no beta we die, not much bullying but enough is referenced for the tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Dream brought up the idea of Ranboo and Technoblade dyeing their hair. Ranboo and Techno both deny it immediately, not fond of coloring their hair. </p><p>But Techno reconsiders it after some thought. He brings Ranboo along for the ride, their hybrid heritage being the major reason for their change in appearance. Ranboo had a few bumps in the road that Techno took care of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i write so much ranboo content [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair dye stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set in a high school! ranboo is a junior (16) while techno and dream are both seniors (both 17) aaaand ranboo has all black hair and techno has dark brown hair that goes down to his waist </p><p>also, to clarify, i think somebody posted a work similar to this concept and i want to say that this is not at all inspired by them, ive been meaning to write this wayyyy before they posted it lol</p><p>I HAD TO LOOK UP HOW TO DYE UR HAIR AT HOME DONT TELL ME IF I DID IT WRONG IDC IDC IDC!!!! </p><p>eeeeenjoy (btw i skimmed this for editing ignore typos as usual lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Both of you have very healthy hair.”</p><p>Technoblade looked up from his book. Beside him, he heard the scratching sound of Ranboo’s pencil on paper stop.</p><p>The library they were in was peaceful and quiet. Tucked away in a corner where nobody ever visited and was always occupied by only Techno and Ranboo, it felt like nothing could shatter the tranquility and safety that surrounded the area.</p><p>Except for the weird comments made by Dream whenever he decided to visit.</p><p>“What?” Techno’s nose scrunched up in confusion. Was that a compliment? </p><p> “Is that meant to be a compliment…?” He asked, unknowingly echoing Techno’s thoughts. He chuckled awkwardly, smiling to try and cover up how Dream’s statement left him a little lost. He also shifted a bit in his chair, adjusting his seating a bit, a thing he did as a nervous habit. The long table they were seated at was clean and tidy, nearly shiny. Right now, Ranboo’s math book was opened with his math folder next to it, along with a piece of graph paper below the two and directly in front of Ranboo. Other than that, though, there was nothing else on the table.</p><p>Dream let out something between a giggle and a chuckle. “Of course it is. You both have pretty, healthy hair. I was just pointing it out.”</p><p>“No, you have something more to say than just that,” Techno sighed, adjusting the glasses on his nose. He knew Dream well enough that simple statements like those had a mini backstory to them that were slowly over time explained in the weirdest, vaguest ways unless you straight up asked him what he was implying.</p><p>Techno leaned his head forward and raised his brows a bit. “Go on, tell us what it is. We don’t have all day, little green man,” He ushered, a grin growing a tad bit. Beside him, Ranboo huffed a small, quiet chuckle. He twirled his pencil between his fingers, though not casually. He was terrible at it, and didn’t know how to improve, but attempted it regularly anyway. He totally didn’t intently stare at Techno’s hand whenever he skillfully twirled his own pencil around his fingers. Totally not. Not at all. </p><p>“You got me,” Dream raised his hands in mock surrender, his own grin pulling at his lips. Techno rolled his eyes and did a hand motion that said, <em> ‘Get on with it.’ </em></p><p>“You two should dye your hair,” Dream proposed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. “I’m sure both of your hairs can endure bleach and dye. As I said, you both have healthy hair.”</p><p>“No,” Techno immediately deadpanned, opening up his book again. “Never. Never in a million years. When– When pigs fly.” </p><p>Ranboo’s hesitation didn’t go unnoticed as he stared down at his math homework. “Yeah. Yeah, me too.” Dream raised a brow. “Why’d you hesitate, Ranboo?” He hummed, leaning more forward towards the youngest. “Hmm? Care to tell us?” At the mention of his hesitation, Ranboo straightened. “I didn’t hesitate!” The enderman hybrid huffed, a little more defensive than he should be. Techno rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. “You definitely hesitated.” Techno couldn’t see him, but he was sure that Ranboo was giving him an offended look right now. Judging by Dream’s chuckle, he was probably right.</p><p>“I didn’t!” Ranboo protested, the pencil between his fingers accidentally dropping. He grabbed it before it rolled too far down the table. “Like, I thought about it for <em> two </em> seconds, but–”</p><p>“Hey! So you’re interested?” Dream’s face lit up and he spread his arms out as if to welcome Ranboo being interested in the idea. Ranboo's eyes widened. “Huh? What? I didn’t say that!” Ranboo denied. His tail flicked behind him in annoyamce. “I thought about it. I’m sure Techno did too!” He put his hand on his chest, then gestured to Techno.</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>“You did! I know you did! You’re just a fast thinker.”</p><p>Techno smirked, looking over at Ranboo, who was just silently begging to help him recover from this. Techno considered helping him out. He didn’t need to consider and think about it for very long, though. After all, he’s been told he’s a fast thinker. “Why, thank you.” Ranboo looked like he was going to explode, cheeks slightly puffed up. “That’s not– It wasn’t–”</p><p>“It wasn’t a compliment? Were you just stating facts, then? I guess that’s even better than a compliment.”</p><p>“I…” Ranboo started off strong with his finger pointed accusingly at the older as if he was planning to hit Techno with a smart quip. He held it for a few seconds, then deflated, slumping into his seat with a defeated sigh. “Whatever. You win.” </p><p>“There was a competition?” The enderman hybrid’s eyes widened. Then, his face scrunched up and Ranboo reached out to his opened math textbook. “That’s it, I’m going t–”</p><p>“You seem awfully passionate about this hair dyeing thing,” Dream interrupted, tired of sitting in silence. Ranboo froze, arm halfway out to grab his math textbook. Slowly, he looked up. “I am not,” He mumbled, retracting his hand from the textbook and leaning back into his chair. He squinted a little bit at Dream but said nothing else. <em>He’s mumbling, </em> Techno thought as he held back a chuckle, <em> He only mumbles when he’s been caught lying. Not sure if Dream knows that, though. </em>It seems like Techno won’t find out today, because the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.</p><p>“Saved by the bell,” Dream cooed teasingly, sliding out of his chair. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. Acting as if the last two minutes just didn’t happen, Dream beamed and saluted at his two friends. “Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys! I’ll see you in math, Techno.”</p><p>“Yeah, see you,” Techno waved offhandedly, still reading his book. “Don’t forget a pencil this time, I don’t have any spare with me today.” Dream was already nearly gone, so all Techno heard was a scoff and laugh from the other senior before he disappeared. Now that he was gone, Techno slapped his book closed and snapped his head towards Ranboo, who was zipping up his backpack.</p><p>“You want to dye your hair?!” Techno gawked. “You are <em>not </em>the kind of person to be interested in that. At all.” Ranboo whined and scrunched his face up in annoyance. He drooped a bit, too, his head hanging. “Stop bringing it up, I just liked the idea,” Ranboo weakly protested. He took a deep breath and lifted his backpack up and slipped it on, Techno doing the same thing. He cotinued speaking. “I mean, the other day you were telling me that you liked having all black hair. So I didn’t think you’d consider ever dyeing your hair. What did you even have in mind? What colors? Would it be a full head?”   </p><p>“Drop it already!” Ranboo cried, lifting his hands and putting them into his black hair and tugging at it. He didn’t seem genuinely upset, though. “I– <em> Ugh. </em> Let’s just go. I’ll see you after school.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>With a tired sigh, Ranboo slid into his assigned seat in his last class, math. He didn’t struggle too badly in the class, he had Techno to ask if he had any questions or needed help understanding something. Ranboo preferred to get help from Techno more than anyone else, and it was because Techno was a <em> lot </em> more patient and understanding. Techno was familiar with the whole memory issue thing Ranboo had, while most of Ranboo’s teachers weren’t. So when Ranboo asked Techno to review something they had gone over fifteen minutes ago, Techno would just nod and do so without question.</p><p>Techno was a good friend. Ranboo doesn’t understand how he’s such good friends with somebody so cool, but hey, here they are. Techno was known for his incredible performance during the school’s basketball games as well as his spectacular grades in all of his classes, while Ranboo wasn’t. </p><p>(“Ranboo, Techno,” Called the P.E. teacher. Techno, a sophomore, looked up from tying his shoes, kneeling on the ground. Ranboo, who was several feet away from both Techno and the Coach dusting himself off from tripping on a basketball, looked over too. </p><p>“Put away the equipment, please. Don’t take too long,” Coach ordered. With that said, the Coach slid out of the gym and closed the door behind her. The slam echoed throughout the building. It was dead silent for a solid ten seconds.</p><p>“Um,” Ranboo began, wringing his hands nervously. “I’ll… Go get the cart? For the balls?”</p><p>“You suck at basketball, y’know,” Techno blatantly stated, redoing his knots with his shoelaces when they weren’t tight enough for comfort. Ranboo froze, caught off guard by Techno’s response.</p><p>“Oh, I’m…” Ranboo paused for a moment, not sure how to continue, “... Sorry?”</p><p>“‘S whatever,” Techno grumbled, standing up. He towered over Ranboo, even though they were so far apart. Ranboo could just tell. Techno squinted down at the freshman, looking at him up and down. “People don’t help you out, do they?”</p><p>Ranboo blinked. What is he talking about? “I mean, I guess not…?”  </p><p>“You’re a hybrid, right?” </p><p>Um. What is this guy trying to get at? “Y-Yeah. You’re one too, right? A– A pig hybrid?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>Techno cleared his throat. Quietly, he said, “Thirteen.” Ranboo looked up from staring at his shoes. “Wh– Huh? Thirteen– Thirteen what?”</p><p>“Thirteen times somebody called you a hydick and ‘it’ behind your back,” Techno murmured, no longer making eye contact with Ranboo. Instead, he was staring at a rolling basketball across the Gym. Ranboo wilted at that information, his shoulders tensing. Being reduced to an ‘it’ is not the nicest thing to hear when all you want to do is fit in. “I counted seventeen,” Ranboo whispered, but Techno heard it (and understood it) loud and clear. Slowly, Ranboo moved his gaze over to Techno’s, whose eyes held the same story Ranboo’s had.)</p><p>The other people in his school weren’t so nice, though. </p><p>“Hello there, cow,” hummed Ranboo’s tablemate, some rude idiot named Darik. Behind Ranboo and Darik, Darik’s friends snickered. Ranboo’s mouth tugged back into a scowl. </p><p>“Are you calling me a cow because my skin color is split between black and white?” Ranboo asked, glaring down at his desk. With his enderman heritage, he preferred to avoid eye contact with people he didn’t trust or know well. Darik was one of those people he didn’t trust.</p><p>“What? No, that’s not why. Do you know that ingredient called half n’ half? Pretty sure that stuff comes from cows. So, you’re a cow.” Ranboo froze. That… Is incredibly lame. Much better than being referred to as an animal, though. Behind Ranboo, somebody let out a cackle. “Oh my god, he thought you were serious!” They gasped through their laughter. Ranboo winced, feeling a little stupid for falling for the trick, but ignored the laughing and teasing group of friends and pulled out his finished homework.</p><p>He pretended he didn’t see Darik copy off of it.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p><em> He looks grumpy, </em> Techno thought to himself as he watched Ranboo squeeze himself through all the students leaving through the front exit of the school. Techno gently huffed a laugh as he continued to stare at the Enderman hybrid (who was now scanning the crowd for Techno). <em> He has such a babyface, poor guy. But I think I’ll miss it when he grows out of it. Reminds me of sophomore year.   </em></p><p>Techno must have zoned out, because when he was properly aware of his surroundings again, Ranboo was waving a hand in front of Techno’s face to get his attention.</p><p>“Hi,” Techno said simply, giving a small nod. Ranboo smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Techno noticed but didn’t comment on it. Maybe he just had a tough last few hours in class, which is entirely understandable. It was Wednesday too, which was the toughest day of the week for both of them.</p><p>“Hello,” Ranboo replied, flicking his bangs out of his face. “Are we studying in the library again today?”</p><p>Techno clicked his tongue, nose scrunching in distaste. “Not gonna lie, I’m kind of sick of the library,” He admitted. Ranboo nodded in understanding. After a few seconds of consideration, Techno asked, “You wanna come over to my house instead? Tommy will probably be at Tubbo’s house, so we can focus. My dad might be there, and Will might be too, but they won’t bother us too much.” </p><p>Ranboo’s face lit up, the smile that had fallen coming back, this time much more genuine. “Sure! Sounds good to me!”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“No, Ranboo, you– You forgot the third step again... Wait, no. Sorry, you missed the second one, not the third. Do you remember how to do it?”</p><p>Ranboo and Techno were seated at the kitchen table, textbooks and folders stacked on top of each other messily. Ranboo was working on his math homework while Techno worked on a literature class project. Techno adjusted his glasses, squinting down at the numbers written neatly on Ranboo’s graph paper. Techno pointed at a line of numbers. “Yeah, look here, you jumped from the equation without listing th– Are you listening?”</p><p>Ranboo straightened and his eyes widened a little, snapping out of the daze he had been caught in. He cleared his throat and gave Techno a forced smile. “Y-Yeah. You, um, You– You were talking about how I missed the third step?” Techno squinted at Ranboo. <em> Something’s up, </em> He thought. Well, nothing beats being blunt. “What happened in math today?”</p><p>Ranboo would have flinched in shock had he not been intently listening to Techno and waiting for him to speak. Still, though, he was caught off guard. “Nothing happened! J-Just normal math stuff!” Techno gave Ranboo a deadpan, but his eyes had a hint of knowingness in them. Like he could see <em>right </em>through Ranboo. Oh. Oh god.</p><p>“‘Normal math stuff’, hm? What is math normally like?” Techno repeated, tilting his head to the side a bit. “Like math!” Ranboo squeaked, cringing at how high pitched his voice was. It came with nerves and lying straight to somebody’s face. “We learned about… W… We, uh…” Ranboo bit his lip, trying his best to recall what he learned in class today. Memory slipped away more easily when he was panicking or nervous. Ranboo glanced down at his math homework and it clicked. “Oh! We wor–”</p><p>“What did Darik do this time?” Techno sighed, cutting off Ranboo, frowning. He was in no mood to wait for Ranboo to bring it up himself if he ever even did. Techno leaned back into his chair, giving Ranboo a knowing look. Techno knew of Darik, how he’s mean and rude and always backed up by his friends.</p><p>(“I-It’s nothing,” Ranboo stammered, rubbing his face for the millionth time. “Just an off day. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Had a small breakfast. Um, I just– Yeah, it... It’s just. Um. A-An off day.”</p><p>Techno rose a brow. “Then why did I find you crying your eyes out behind the gym?”</p><p> Ranboo winced, bringing his arms together and crossing them. “No reason. Just. Some fresh air?”</p><p>“We were eating lunch outside.” </p><p>“So what if we were?” Ranboo snapped, a bit annoyed. His shoulders tensed and his expression hardened. Techno’s eyes widened at the rise in volume and change in tone. It only took a few seconds for Ranboo’s words to sink in, and Ranboo exhaled shakily and brought his hands up to his face to hide in them. “Sorry,” He murmured, voice shaky. “I didn’t mean it. Sorry.” </p><p>“It’s… fine.” Techno paused. “Do you… Want a… Hug?” He asked hesitantly. Making people feel better was not a skillset he had or knew how to use.</p><p>He grunted in surprise when he felt the sophomore in front of him rush in for a hug. Slowly, Techno returned it, even if it was stiff. Awkwardly, he gave a few small pats on Ranboo’s back.</p><p>“D– Darik,” Ranboo whispered, voice trembling and muffled, “His name is Darik.”)</p><p>Ranboo wilted at the question, his shoulders tensing. It was so strange to Techno that, no matter how tall or old Ranboo got, or how much his personality or friendship with Techno changed and evolved, he could still revert to the meek freshman he was nearly three years ago. It was saddening when you thought about it.</p><p>“He…” Ranboo’s voice was quiet, basically a whisper. A whisper only for the hybrid beside him. “He called me a, uh… Cow. ‘cuz of… Well, y’know, my split skin, and… All of that.” Ranboo was staring down at his hands in his lap. Techno would have comforted Ranboo if it wasn’t the millionth time Darik the Dickhead had done something to upset Ranboo in relation to him being a hybrid.</p><p>Hybrids were <em>not </em>something you see all over the place. They existed, but the amount of them wasn’t a lot. There was enough that being a hybrid wasn’t out of the ordinary, but it certainly could leave you as an outcast in your own neighborhood because of how small the ratio of hybrids to humans was. Unfortunately, hate and distaste towards hybrids was a normal thing, and there was not much you could do about it. However, Techno disagreed, taking everything to the next step and using his abilities as a hybrid to his advantage. He was an awkward guy, so sometimes it got hard, but he tried his best. He did his best to prove that hybrids aren't bad, they’re not useless or strange. It seems to make things worse, sometimes. It just intensified the hybrid side of him, earning him the title of being the Blood God. (the teachers didn’t know of this name; if they did, they had nothing to say about it)</p><p>Ranboo did try his best but also didn’t in the way Techno did. He tried his best for others – for his friends, his grades. But not for himself. Somebody breaks Ranboo’s arm? Oh, well, Ranboo was the one who wasn’t looking when he bumped into that person. Somebody rips and burns his homework? It’s fine! He remembers at least a third of the answers. No fuss.</p><p>“Say something to your teacher already,” Techno gently scolded. Ranboo sighed, a defeated look on his face. “I already have. He said something along the lines of everything Darik says is lighthearted and a joke. I don’t think they’re very funny, though.”</p><p>“I mean, of course, you didn't find them funny, he literally called you a…” Techno didn’t finish his sentence, shaking his head and standing up. “You got any homework due tomorrow? Quizzes, tests?” When Ranboo shook his head, Techno smirked. “Pack up, then. Let’s go somewhere.” Ranboo’s eyes widened and he laughed in confusion and shock. He watched Techno lean forward and pack up his schoolwork and items, stacking and stuffing them into his backpack. Techno caught sight of Ranboo’s expression and chuckled. </p><p>“Did you hear me? I said to pack it up!”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Walgreens?” Ranboo blurted as Techno drove into a parking spot in front of the one and only Walgreens in their area. “You made us drop everything to drive to <em> Walgreens? </em> Are you on something?"</p><p>“What?! I’m not <em> on </em> anything!” Techno scoffed, parking the car and shutting it off. The two hybrids clicked off their seatbelts and slid out of the vehicle. While Techno fumbled for his keys to lock his car, Ranboo stared up at the Walgreens sign above some automatic doors. “Are you… <em> Sure </em> Dream didn’t give you anything?” Ranboo pressed, eyes concerned but not looking away from the sign as he studied it. Techno huffed, locking his car and shoving his keys into his pink sweatshirt pocket. “Yes, I’m sure. Come on, let’s go inside.” Ranboo sighed, but nodded and followed Techno into the store. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with as many people as possible. Eye contact made him panic, gave him a headache, made his muscles involuntarily tense up, shortened his temper by a <em> lot… </em> The list goes on, unfortunately. It was like a butterfly effect kind of thing when it came to his hybrid quirks.</p><p>When Ranboo looked up, they were in a hair-care aisle. Techno was crouched down, scanning a shelf full of different kinds of bleach. “Uh… Techno?” Ranboo furrowed his brows. “Why are you looking at… Hair bleach?”</p><p>“We’re dyeing our hair,” Techno stated as if it was a known fact. Ranboo 'aah'ed, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and looking at his surroundings causally. Then, Ranboo froze. “Wait, <em> we?”  </em>Techno nodded, pulling out a box and reading the back of it. “Yes. Pick out a color for yourself. White would suit you.” Ranboo’s jaw had dropped and he stared at Techno like he was insane. “When did I ever say I wanted to dye my hair?!” He cried, throwing his hands in the air. All he got in response was “lower your voice and pick a color!”</p><p>“No, I won’t pick a color! Plus, white is so… It’s silly. I’m literally split between black and white, I’d never even consi–” A hand slapped over Ranboo’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. Ranboo met his eyes with Techno’s, who looked exasperated but equally amused. “Pick a color, kid, that’s all I said. Jeez, no need to get so worked up about it.”Ranboo squinted at the hybrid in front of him but said nothing. If he did, he would end up licking Techno’s hand, and that's kind of gross considering he’s poking and prodding at the items on the shelves around them. </p><p>When Techno peeled his hand off of Ranboo’s face, Ranboo stuck his purple tongue out at him and turned his back on him with a huff. </p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Techno was wearing a plain white t-shirt and Ranboo wore one of his old science camp shirts. Techno had his glasses on, squinting down at the instructions on how to bleach hair. He lifted the product into the air and held it farther away from him and he squinted. Ranboo heard him mumble something about using the wrong glasses.</p><p>“You look so old when you squint at stuff like that,” Ranboo teased, leaning against the bathroom counter. “You’re so old,” He repeated.</p><p>“Age makes you wiser, which by default makes you an idiot with you being younger,” Techno mumbled, not completely listening. He growled and tossed the box to Ranboo without warning. Ranboo stumbled and caught it. “Read it,” Techno ordered through grit teeth. Ranboo laughed at him. While Ranboo mumbles out the instructions to himself, Techno brushed out his long hair. Techno didn’t mind the mumbling.</p><p>“Is your hair clean?” Ranboo asked after a few minutes of reading. “Yes,” Techno immediately replied, “Is yours?” He cocked a brow at the junior next to him. “Of course,” Ranboo scoffed. He looked up, a bit of a determined look on his face. “Alright, so, we’re going to need gloves, a mixing bowl you’re willing to sacrifice, a…”</p><p>Ten minutes later, they had all the things they needed. Scattered across the counter were various things Techno or Ranboo didn’t know how to use without instructions.</p><p>“I’ve mixed all the stuff together,” Ranboo stated softly, mostly to himself, but Techno heard it and acknowledged it with a hum anyway. Ranboo held a brush up and stared at the bleach that dripped down from it for a few seconds.  “Consistency looks good…” He told himself. He looked up at Techno with a smile. “You ready?” Techno nodded. He had his hair separated with clips. He wanted to go all-in and dye his entire head. </p><p>Now that he thinks about it, maybe he should do this professionally, but it's too late to go back now.</p><p>With an excited grin, Ranboo did the first stroke of bleach on Techno’s hair. From there, Ranboo filled the silence with mindless chatter. In no time, Techno’s entire head of hair was covered in bleach and being forced into a shower cap. Techno insisted that they don’t do it, because it’ll look stupid, but Ranboo said he had no choice and held the cap out in between them.</p><p>Techno saw in the mirror Ranboo trying to hide his smile from Techno as he wore the shower cap. The hybrid squinted but didn't say anything. While Ranboo was tidying up, Techno stared at Ranboo’s hair and tried to think of the best way to dye his hair. It was layered, and soft, and healthy just like Techno’s. But it wasn’t long. He noticed Ranboo capping the bottle that had the activator for the bleach, and Techno frowned. They were supposed to dye their hair together, not just Techno himself.</p><p>“Hey, we were both supposed to dye our hair,” Techno said. Ranboo’s shoulders drooped. “We… Ran out of bleach,” Ranboo lied. Techno looked down at the bowl of leftover bleach and let out a short laugh. “There’s enough in there to bleach at least <em> half </em> of your hair!” Ranboo tried angling the small bowl of bleach out of Techno’s perspective and failed miserably. “There is not!” </p><p>“There is! There’s even some left on the brush! Here, give that to me.”</p><p>“Wh– Hey! Hey, watch it! Te– You’re gonna– Techno, you’re gonn–”</p><p>A gasp from a junior. </p><p>A whoop of celebration from a senior.</p><p>“My hair!” Ranboo cried, eyes wide and horrified as he stared at the streak of bleach from the beginning of his hair part and down to the end of his hair. “Techno, what have you <em> done?!” </em></p><p>“Bleach it halfway! Do it! Do! It!”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A week after both teens had dyed their hair, Ranboo was visiting Techno’s house for what was originally just working on homework and studying and turned into a sleepover. Techno, after Phil had laughed for at least five straight minutes at Techno’s poorly bleached hair, was taken to get his hair professionally done. Ranboo’s parents had done the same thing, and they both met up afterward with bright smiles on their faces.</p><p>“If anybody asks, it was my idea, not Dream’s idea to dye our hair,” Techno said as he entered his bedroom. Ranboo was curled up on the floor with a book, but he heard Techno’s words and nodded wordlessly.</p><p>“A lot of people gawked and stared at me today,” Techno said as he flopped onto his bed. “Left them stunned. It was a good feeling, not gonna lie. Pink hair was a great move.”</p><p>Ranboo slipped a bookmark into his book and smiled. “Yeah, same. Um, hey, I was wondering why you pretty much peer pressured me into dying my hair?”</p><p>Techno snickered. “First off, I can’t pressure you if you wanted to do it in the first place. Second, a major change of appearance or enhancing your features can be incredibly empowering.” Techno turned his head towards Ranboo. “How did Derik and his friends react?”</p><p>“Oh!” Ranboo sat up straight at the mention of Derik the Dickhead. He had forgotten about him (like he does most things). “He– He was stunned. Like, speechless-stunned. So were his friends. And when he tried making fun of me – Oh, this was <em>so</em> weird – It didn’t even bother me. At all.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Techno replied softly, sounding genuinely happy for the Enderman hybrid. “Back to your question. I forc– The idea of dyeing our hair came was inspired by Dream, but my ultimate goal was. To. Um, accept yourself. As cheesy as that is, I think you’re having trouble with that. I think dying your hair helped a little.” </p><p>Silence. Techno internally cringed at it. </p><p>“Oh,” Ranboo murmured. A hand was slowly twirling one of his newly-dyed bangs. “It helped. It… Helped a lot, actually.” There was a quiet warping noise and out of nowhere, Ranboo teleported next to Techno and hugged him. Slowly, Techno returned it, even if it was stiff. Awkwardly, he gave a few small pats on Ranboo’s back.</p><p>“No problem.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can u guys tell i miss being at irl school omfg ...... i will have to edit this later im not fond of this editing style</p><p>as always!!!! comments (and kudos) are really cool and appreciated!! i love interacting with u all so feel free to drop a comment &lt;3 </p><p>(and if you have an idea for a pt2, LET ME KNOW, bc im always willing to write a pt2! ALWAYS!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>